Smoking Kills, Just Like Cancer
by iIce
Summary: Christian seemed to have everything figured out. He would stay at the academy and continue his education, it was all fine until he saw that flaming red hair and the cigarette in her mouth. She was like him an orphan, a loner but most of all she understood


Hey guys :) This is my new story :) I'm a big fan on Dance Academy mostly because I love the dance. I added in my own character called Nayada [aka Bee] and she has a bit of an issue, see if you can guess what it is :)

Lots of Love xx

* * *

Smoking Kills, Just Like Cancer

They were all in the common room while Christian and his friend Aaron were talking. Slowly a melody faded in from the girl sitting on the sofa, playing guitar softly singing to it.

The got quieter as people began to listen. "I was the one you always dreamed of. You were the one I tried to draw." She sang softly, her eyes closed it was only her voice that captured her audience.

"Mate, who is she?" asked Aaron "She looks good." The music stopped abruptly and she looked up starring at him "Sweet-heart you have to have a lot more than just a pretty face to be my man." With that she stood up grabbed a package of the table and walked away slowly.

Aaron turned to the group "Who is she?" everyone shrugged but Kat who had a soft smile playing on her mouth "She's a first year, she's good. Gets private lessons but disappears quite often for periods of time." Ethan looked at his sister "How on earth do you know all of this?" "Haven't you heard? I'm the enter of the universe, what ever happens around schools always meets my ears." "So why does she disappear?" asked Christian looking up from the game "No one knows but the teachers."

It was that night that Christian was outside with Aaron who was running away, again. "Friend troubles?" asked a soft voice behind him, he turned around and saw the girl there "You're.." "Naya but people around here call me Bee." She held out her hand which he shook "As said, friend problems?" she asked, he nodded and looked at her as she sighed "He's not worth it." "You don't know that." He answered quickly "I do know that someone who plays you for an idiot shouldn't count as your friend."

He looked at her shocked as she held a cigarette up to her mouth and pulled "Smoking isn't allowed in school." "Neither is letting friends sleep in your dorm without permission." She answered with a thick British accent. He shrugged in defeat "You do know that smoking kills, right?" he asked, she smiled at him as she shook off the ash "We all need something to numb the pain." He starred at her "It becomes hard to deal with after you get sent from orphanage to orphanage." He continued starring "What about your parents?" "My mother died of cancer and my father followed her soon."

"I've met you before." He said suddenly realizing, she nodded and smiled "You gave me money once." She shrugged "You needed it more than I did. And anyway what's a day without a good deed?"

_Christian was walking towards the drink stand he looked at the server and asked "How much is a vitamin water?" "3 dollars." He looked down at the money in his hand, 2.50, it wasn't enough. He sighed thanked the server and turned around only to bump into someone "I'm so sorry." Said the girl as she fell to the ground. "It's fine." He answered as he held out a hand to help her up "You know what, I don't think I'm that thirsty anymore." She said taking his hand and then walking away._

_Christian starred at her as she walked away and then to the 5 dollar bill that he held in his hand. She had slipped it into his hand as he pulled her up. Her vibrant red hair could now be seen walking into the halls of school. Strange girl he thought to himself._

They stood in silence for a while "You should be going to bed. If your friend isn't coming back for you and doing the right thing then he isn't your friend." She said before throwing her cigarette on the ground and stepping on it before turning on the stop and walking back into school.

It was strange after that she just started showing up where ever he was. Or maybe it was because he started noticing her, he knew when she was near. She was in several of his classes and exceeded in most of them.

It was ballet class when Ms. Raine noticed that she was wearing a long sleeved leotard. This was not set in the dress requirements. It often happened that Bee would wear long sleeved t-shirts or armbands to cover her wrists and upper arms but it had never occurred that she had worn something out of the requirements.

"Naya can you tell me why you are wearing a long sleeved leotard?" asked Ms. Raine as they were doing plié "I have a cold." Answered Bee quietly "And this requires you to wear a long sleeved leotard instead of getting a note to excuse you." "I don't wish to be excused miss." She answered still softly "Then why may I ask are you not dressed appropriately?" Bee stopped her movement and walked up to Ms. Raine turning her back on the other students who were watching she rolled up her sleeves to show the teacher something no one else could see. Sighing Ms. Raine looked up at her and nodded giving her a fleeting movement showing her to continue.

It was the day of camp, the day after Kats party. The party was fun Bee had to admit, she wasn't one for heavy drinking so she sat next to Christian silently watching as others made complete fools of themselves. It wasn't until the house parents stormed in when Christian and her were on the balcony so that she could smoke that they were caught. One of the few. So they were forced to take part in the school camping trip.

It was then that it was decided that Kat and Tara who were no longer speaking to each other were to play roles opposite each other. While everyone was sitting in the grass watching them it became apparent that they were no long just playing their characters but what they were doing was very real. They were sent to the showers to sort out the problem and clean themselves up. "Well now that the mood is ruined I'm going for a walk." She stood up and was about to walk away when the teacher gave her a pointed look and held out his hand, she sighed and gave him a glare "I don't know what your talking about." He opened and closed his hand his eyes not wavering, finally she put her half full cigarette packet in his hand. He looked at her pointedly and she handed over her lighter as well and then walked away with a smirk playing on her lips, she wasn't stupid enough just to bring one pack and one lighter. Who did they think she was?

That evening they were all sitting around the camp fire roasting marshmallows. Tara had just pulled aside Christian to tell him something and they both didn't come back looking happy. Christian was walking back extremely slowly as if he was avoiding being near her, Bee got up and tapped him on the shoulder and walked away as indication for him to join her. He did.

They walked along the forest path "She isn't worth your time either." "You're just so full of wisdom aren't you?" he asked sharply "Hey don't get mad at me I haven't done anything." She pulled out a cigarette and lit it "I thought he took your cigarettes away." "I'm not stupid enough just to bring one pack." He shook his head at her thoughts "So why am I here?" he asked "Because if I were to go alone they would know that I am smoking and that would not help my case."

They walked back to the bonfire together and sat down, Bee pulled her guitar onto her lap and strummed it quietly. "You know smoking gives you cancer right?" asked Abigail after a long silence, suddenly all of the teachers looked tense and looked at Bee, there was a moment of silence until she looked up and laughed it off "If only you knew." She muttered under her breath. The atmosphere softened and the teachers let out a sigh and dropped their heads into their hands.

Slowly Bee started singing "Here's to the heartbreakers , who are no good at hiding all the evidence of them pretending. All along who are we kidding?" Christian looked over at her but there was no catching her eye as they were closed.

The trip seemed to go on forever but eventually they made it home with everyone in peace. Tara and Kat were friends again, Abigail and Sam have seemed to resolved their conflict as well and Christian was sitting next to Bee on the bus as she starred out the window rubbing her wrist. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her wrist "Yup, fell over before, you'd think for being a ballet dancer I would have some sort of sense of balance." She muttered as he let out a laugh.

* * *

If you review you get another chapter :)

xx


End file.
